


My Love For You

by RavenKitsune13



Category: Naruto
Genre: ItaDei - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenKitsune13/pseuds/RavenKitsune13
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been friends since they were born. They were always together and told each other everything. Except what they felt for one another. So when Sasuke makes the first move what will Naruto do? Will he be willing to pursue these feelings he has for him like he's always wanted or will he bury them in fear of losing what he can't live without?





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto's POV

"Naruto! Would you hurry up! The Uchihas are going to be here any minute," my mom yells from downstairs.

I was currently upstairs getting ready to go out to dinner with my neighbor and best friend Sasuke Uchiha and his family. Sasuke and I have known each other our whole lives due to our mothers being best friends since collage. Sasuke also had to be the one person I had to end up falling for. I'm not saying I haven't dated other people before but I didn't really feel anything for them.

"I would love to if I knew what to wear! Can you please come help out your poor desperate son," I yelled back. I hear my mother sigh and walk up the stairs. She gets to my room and makes her way towards my closet where I am ripping out my clothes trying to find something good.

"Honestly Naruto it's just the usual Saturday night dinner we have with them all the time. Why are you making such a big deal out of it now? Is it because of Sasuke?"

I stop what I'm doing and snap my head towards my mother. A slight blush forms on my face as I stare at her with wide eyes. How the hell does she know? I haven't told anyone.

My mother just starts laughing at the look on my face. "Naruto all of us figured out how you felt about Sasuke a long time ago. And by 'all of us' I do mean his family as well. You weren't exactly doing a good job at hiding it. I'm assuming the only one who hasn't figured it out is Sasuke himself. But then again he might know. He is a smart boy. Besides I'm your mother. Did you really think that I wouldn't know?"

I just sighed and looked back towards my closet. She has a damn good point. She has always had a way of figuring things out. I could never get away with anything because she would know right away. I guess I wasn't really even trying to hide it that well either. But Kami I really hope he doesn't know.

"One day I want to know how you know everything but for right now can you please just help me. I'm not as good at picking out outfits like you are. I just want something that is going to make his mouth water."

My mom chuckles at this and begins looking through my clothes. She picks out a pair of black skinny jeans with a black tank top and an orange short-sleeved dress shirt. I pull on the jeans and tank top. I put my shirt on just as I hear the door bell ring. I don't bother buttoning the shirt and make my way out of my room following closely behind my mother.

When we get downstairs I see Sasuke leaning against the wall in the hallway while the rest of his family are sitting in the living room talking to my father. I make my way over to Sasuke and my mother makes her way into the living room. I look him over and see he's wearing a black V-neck shirt that show off his amazing abs and black skinny jeans that also shows off his wonderful god given ass.

"You take way too long to get ready Dobe. Probably even longer than Itachi and we both know he takes hours," Sasuke said with a big ass smirk on his face.

I look him in the eyes and glare at him even though I know it has no effect. "Well I'm sorry I wanted to look nice for dinner. What's so bad about that?"

"You look like you're going out on a hot date and not a family dinner. Got someone you're trying to impress?" I hear a chuckle come from the living room and look over to see Itachi staring at us with a big smirk on his face.

I look away trying to hid my mild blush. "Whatever," I said quietly. "Mom we are heading out early. We'll meet you guys at the restaurant."

My mother looks over and smiles. "Okay. Both of you please be careful."

I nod and we head out to my car. It's nothing fancy. Just a orange ford focus.

"Dobe why are we leaving without them," Sasuke asks as he climbs in to the passenger side and I get in the driver side. I look his way and see the confusion and suspicion in his eyes. I just smile and pull out of the driveway and start driving towards our destination.

"Because teme I want to go to the river for a few minutes. You know the one we would always sneak off to when we were little."

"Yeah I remember. How could I not? We would get our asses beat every time when we came back because we never told our mothers we were leaving or where we were going."

We glanced at each other and busted out laughing. Our mothers would be so pissed but it was always so worth it since we always had fun.

"Yeah my ass hurts just remembering that. Anyways since Monday starts our last year of high school I figured we could take a few pictures so we had a few memories. Who knows when we will have time again this year between collage applications, essays and even after graduation," I said.

Sasuke looks at me and smiles. It's rare I get to see him genuinely smile and every time I do it makes my heart skip beats. Damn! I swear this man is going to be the death of me.

We drove in silence the rest of the way there. We get out of the car and walk down the hill to get closer to the river. We stand there for a few minutes just staring at the beautiful sunset before us. The redish orange color reflecting of the water was amazing to look at.

I look towards Sasuke to see him already looking at me. He is giving me this look that I have never seen before. He is looking at me like he is searching for something. It's starting to make me a little nervous.

After a few minutes I look away. I go to pull out my phone to take pictures only to feel a hand grab my wrist. I look up to see Sasuke's face only inches from mine. I stare at him with wide eyes and a deep blush forming on my face.

"Sasuke? What are you doing," I ask trying not to stutter.

He says nothing and continues to stare at me. He then begins to move closer until his lips are fully connected to mine. I stand there shocked trying to process what's happening. After a few seconds I slowly close my eyes and kiss him back. It felt like electricity was running throughout my whole body. Kissing him felt addictive.

After another minute we pull apart mainly for air. I look at him before realizing what just happened.

Sasuke just smirks at me and my face feels like it's on fire. I feel his hand go into my pocket and grab for my car keys.

"Come on. Lets get to the restaurant before everyone starts to worry." He grabs my hand and pulls me towards my car.

What was supposed to be an innocent few pictures turned out to be my first kiss stolen by my best friend and crush. What the hell!?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's POV

Sasuke decided to drive us to the restaurant since I was in too much shock to do it myself. It's about a fifteen minute drive from the river which to me is too long. Neither of us said anything since we left and there was some slight tension between us. My mind has been running hay wire and I am still trying to process the fact that Sasuke kissed me. After a few minutes I sigh and look towards Sasuke to finally ask what was on my mind.

"How long?"

Sasuke glances over to me then back towards the road. "Since I came out as gay a few years ago. I didn't realize it at first. Sakura was the one who started pointing out all the little details about how I act around you. I thought she was fucking crazy at first but then I started to notice what she was saying. Also a few smacks on the back of my head kinda helped to.

I chuckled at this. That's Sakura for you. When talking doesn't work a few wacks from her sure as hell will. "How did you know that I would feel the same way though? I mean I never told anyone not even Sakura."

Sasuke smiles but doesn't say anything. I look towards him waiting for an answer. "I didn't really. I always kinda hoped that you felt the same way but I wasn't completely positive. I didn't really plan on kissing you back there but when your eyes lit up when you were looking at the river while the sun set. You just looked beautiful and my body moved on its own before I realized it."

I blush and look out the window. He's felt this way this whole time and I didn't even see it. Knowing now though makes me feel incredibly out of sync. This is something I've always wanted. Something I've always dreamed would happen one day. What if doing this destroys what we already have? What if I lose Sasuke in the process of all of this? I can't lose him?!

"Naruto."

I snap out of my daze and realize we arrived at the restaurant. I look towards Sasuke and see him looking at me with worry. He leans over and kisses me softly and my thoughts come to a screeching halt. The electrical feeling from before comes flying back and it feels great. I put my hand on the back of his neck refusing to let him pull away too soon and he places a hand on my cheek. After a few minutes we pull away and stare at each other. My doubts from earlier gone.

I can still see the worried look in Sasuke's eyes. This can work right? We can work? No matter the doubts that are running through my head I know that if I don't give it a shot with him I'll regret it.

I back away from him smiling and get out of the car. I walk over to the driver's side and lean against the car waiting for Sasuke to get out. When he does he looks at me waiting for me to say something. I smile and walk over to him. I push him against my car and pull him in for a passionate kiss. He wastes no time in wrapping his arms around my waist kissing me back. We pull apart when we heard someone whistle behind us. I look behind me to see Itachi looking completely amused by what he witnessed.

"We were all wondering how long it would take the two of you. I must say though it took longer then I thought." I glare at him and flip him off. He chuckles before starting to walk away.

"We should get inside before Itachi starts running his mouth or it will be hell," I said looking back at Sasuke.

"It's going to happen regardless if we are in there or not. It might be better just to skip out on dinner and go home."

I cringe thinking about what would happen if we did that. "I really don't really feel like facing our mothers' wrath because we ditched them and Itachi would never let you live it down." I sigh and step away from Sasuke and grab his hand. "Let's just go and get this over with."

I hear Sasuke sigh behind me as I proceed to drag him into the restaurant.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner everyone heads back to my place. Itachi didn't say anything which was a relief. This is a big step for Sasuke and I and I am just not ready for our families to know.

We headed straight for my room when we got home and the rest of our family stayed downstairs to hang out and drink. We laid on my bed and just cuddled. Neither of us said anything for awhile. The silence was just to comfortable that neither one of us wanted to ruin it.

"Dobe you asleep?"

"No. What's up?" I ask and look up at him. He smiles down at me and begins to run a hand through my hair. I smile and close my eyes.

"Thank you."

My eyes snap open and I look at him confused. "For what?"

"For giving us a shot. I saw the look on your face earlier and I knew exactly what you were thinking. You were starting to freak out and overthink like you always do."

I sigh and look away. "I have a right to freak out a little bit. I will admit dating you scares the living shit out of me. I don't want us to ruin the bond we already have. But I also know that if I rejected you I would regret it. I want this with you. I always have."

Sasuke puts his hand on my face and makes me look at him. The smile on his face makes me smile as well. He gives me a peck on the lips then lays his head back on my pillow.

I pout and sit up and put my leg on the other side of his waist straddling him. He looks up at me with a smirk on his face. "What?"

"That little kiss wasn't enough." Sasuke laughs and sits up. He puts a hand on the back of my neck and pull me down kissing me deeply. I put my hands on his chest and push him down without breaking the kiss. He moves his hand from my neck and puts it on my waist a long with his other. He rolls us over so I'm laying beneath him. He pulls away that smirk still on his face.

"Better?"

I nod and he lays back on the bed pulling me towards him. He continues to play with my hair and I close my eyes and my arm around his waist.

"Get some sleep dobe."

That was the last thing I heard before I completely fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's POV

I look down at the peaceful look on Naruto's face as he sleeps. I smile realizing how perfect he fits in my arms. As I lay there watching him sleep I run through everything that has happened tonight. None of it feels real. But looking at him and still feeling the burning sensation on my lips from kissing him tells me that everything that happened tonight is indeed real.

Hearing a knock on the door snaps me out of my current thoughts. The door opens and Itachi peeks his head in smiling at the little picture in front of him. He walks in quietly closing the door so no one else can see. He comes over to the bed and sits on the edge just watching us. After a minute I break the silence.

"What do you want Aniki," I ask quietly trying not to wake Naruto.

Itachi looks at me still smiling. "Mother, Father and I are going home. They wanted me to come and see if you're gonna stay here tonight but I think I already know the answer to that."

I look at Naruto and start running my fingers through his hair. "Yeah I'm staying. With everything that happened tonight I don't really feel like going anywhere." I look at Itachi and see that knowing look in his eyes.

"It took you two awhile to figure each other out. We all thought that we would have to lock you in here together until you figured it out. I knew you two were dense but not to this extent. It seriously to you both almost three years to see it."

I chuckle knowing they would actually lock us away. "Better late then never huh?"

"Yeah." Itachi closes his eyes and smiles. "You two remind me of how Deidara and I used to be but that's a story for another night." Itachi gets off the bed and starts walking towards the door. When he grabs the door knob he turns to look at me. "Good night Otouto."

"Good night Aniki," I said and he quietly leaves.

I lay my head down and look at Naruto for a few minutes. I kiss him on the forehead and pull him closer to me. I grab the blanket and the end of the bed and proceeded to cover us both before closing my eyes joining Naruto in the land of dreams.

__________________________________________________________

I wake up the next morning feeling someone playing with my bangs. Knowing who it is I tighten my grip around his waist and pull as close to me as possible. I hear Naruto chuckle as he puts a hand on my chest trying to push me away gently. I open my eyes and look down at him to see him smiling up at me. He continues to try to push me away and I refuse to loosen my grip on him.

"Sasuke come on! We can't stay in bed all day. Besides I'm hungry and I already know my parents are downstairs making breakfast." He pouts at me and I just chuckle at how adorable it looks on him.

Still refusing to let him go I keep a tight grip on him and close my eyes burying my face in his hair. I breath in deeply relishing in the faint scent of coconut. His scent is so relaxing I could almost fall back asleep. If only he would stop trying to wiggle his way out of my hold.

"Sasuke let go. Seriously I'm hungry and we still have to take showers and everything."

I open my eyes and gaze into his beautiful blue ones. "No."

Naruto's eyebrow twitch and he begins to glare at me. "Sasuke if you don't let me go you will never be able to sleep in the same bed as me until after graduation."

I look at him with wide eyes knowing he isn't joking. I sigh and I loosen my hold on him. He smiles and gives me a gentle kiss but he pulls away before I really get a chance to enjoy it. "See now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Yes Naruto. It was hard. I was extremely comfortable the way we were thank you," I said sitting up to stretch. I look at him and see he's still smiling at me. I grab him from the back of his neck pulling him into another kiss. I don't think I will ever get used to feeling his lips against mine. We were in our own world that we didn't even hear the knock on the door or the creaking when it opened.

"Naruto, Sasuke its time for..." Our heads snap towards the door to see Kushina standing there with her mouth wide open. We look away from her trying to hide the blush forming on our faces. She takes a deep breath to compose her self and places a hand on her hip with a smirk forming on her face. "So did something happen yesterday that I should be aware of?"

Neither one of us answered for awhile. We looked at her then at each other. After a few minutes Naruto takes a deep breath and looks at his mother.

"Yeah. It kinda happened when not long after we left," he said quietly. Next thing we know Kushina runs out of the room.

"Minato call Mikoto! I won our little bet," she yelled as we heard her running down the stairs.

I raise an eyebrow and look towards Naruto. "Did our mothers really bet on us getting together?"

Naruto groans and lays back on the bed. "That is just wrong. Who bets on their own sons? Do our moms have nothing better to do?"

I just sigh. "Apparently not. Well they know now so we might as well go deal with it."

Naruto rolls on his stomach and looks at me. "We need to find a way out of this."

"I know just the thing," I say and reach for my phone beside me. There are two people who would be perfect for the job.

__________________________________________________________

After breakfast our mothers refused to leave us alone. Asking who confessed first, who kissed who. They even started planning out what we would do for our first date. It was seriously getting annoying. After what seemed like hours we heard the door bell ring. Naruto actually jumps out of his seat and races to the door. After a minute he walks back in with Sakura and Ino trailing behind him. I sigh in relief knowing we were finally free.

"Hello Mrs. Namikaze. Mrs. Uchiha," Ino says smiling at them.

"Ino how many times do we have to tell you both to call us Kushina and Mikoto. You don't have to be formal with us," Kushina said standing to give her a hug then goes to hug Sakura.

"Sorry I keep forgetting."

"Hey mom Sasuke and I are gonna hang out with them today. Is that fine," Naruto asks.

Kushina looks at him and sighs. "Yeah that's fine. Just don't be out too late. You all start school tomorrow."

Naruto nods and grabs my wrist running out of the house with the girls. We get in our cars and drive off towards the movies. As we pull up we see Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata and Neji standing in front waiting. We get out of the car and start walking towards them with Sakura and Ino following closely behind.

"You guys owe us big time you know that right," Sakura asks looking at Naruto and I.

"Yes we know," Naruto says slowing down his pace. He looks at the girls and smiles. "What do you want exactly?"

"Well you can start by telling us why you needed to escape," Ino bluntly asks. Straight to the point I see.

Naruto looks away blushing and I just smirk. Instead of just telling them the situation I walk a little faster to get ahead of Naruto and stop right in front of him. He just looks at me completely confused. I put one arm around his waist and roughly pull him as close to me as possible before I put my other hand on the back of his neck and kiss him deeply. He tenses for a second before relaxing and wrapping his arms around my neck. I hear everyone around us gasp and I smirk as I pull away.

Next thing I know Naruto is pulled away from me and I see Ino, Gaara and Hinata drag him towards his car as Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji drag me towards the theater. She lets go of me and turns around so fast I thought she would get whiplash.

She smiles and looks me in the eyes. "I want all the details now."

I look between her and the guys and sigh realizing I am not getting out of this till they get what they want. So I proceeded to tell them everything from the impulsive kiss at the river to the mini make out session last night and the fact that I slept over.

When I was done Sakura slammed into me giving me one of her bone crushing hugs as Neji and Shikamaru just pat me on the back saying it's about damn time. And truthfully I couldn't agree more.

I look over to where Naruto is at and him giving one of his signature grins that makes it feel like he could light up anyone's world. Because I can tell you right now he sure as hell lights up mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's POV

"Okay spill! What exactly did I miss over the last couple of days," Ino asked. I knew this was going to happened. She is queen bee when it comes to getting all the good gossip. Can't really blame her on this one though.

"It all just kinda happened yesterday. Before dinner I wanted to take a couple of pictures before school started so we went to the river not far from my house. We just stood there watching the sun set and when I turned to look at him he was already looking at me. He just kinda kissed me out of no where," I explained my cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Wait? Sasuke just impulsively kissed you? No confession," Gaara asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, basically. It caught me by complete surprise. But I'm glad he did it," I said grinning.

"Any other juicy details I should know about," Ino asked with a smirk on her face.

I blush and look towards Sasuke to see how it's going with him. He's smiling at me along with Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji. Ino looks between Sasuke and I and the look on her face tells me that she is about to assume something.

"Oh my god. You two had sex!" My eyes widen and my head snaps towards Ino. I am pretty sure my face has turned several shades of red. So not what I thought was going to come out of her mouth.

"No! Seriously Ino where the hell did that come from. I just told you everything started yesterday! We just had a couple of make out sessions. No sex what so ever," I said.

She raises her eyebrow at me meaning she doesn't believe me. I look towards Gaara and Hinata and they both have that same look in their eyes as Ino. Are you kidding me?!

I just sigh and begin walking towards the others. "Forget it. Believe what you want. Lets just pick a movie so we can go see it."

They drop the subject and start heading towards the others. When we approach Sasuke grabs me by the waist and kisses my forehead.

"Are you alright?"

I look up at Sasuke and smile. "Yeah I'm fine."  
__________________________________________________

After the movies we all head to the park to just hang out and relax. Everyone was talking about the possibilities of what might happen starting Monday and what their hoping for. Sasuke was leaning against a tree with me in his lap just listening to everyone.

"You're quiet."

I look up at Sasuke and smile. "I just feel content that's all."

Sasuke sighs and looks me in the eyes. I lean closer and softly kiss him. His hold on me tightens as I wrap my arm around his neck. I pull away still smiling. "I promise nothing is wrong. I'm just really relaxed."

Sasuke smirks and pulls me in for another kiss but this time more deeply and passionate. Little moments like this feel perfect and always have me craving more. I straddle his hips as he pulls me closer running his hands up and down my sides. After a moment we hear someone whistling and we break apart to look in the direction the sound came from. Everyone is staring at us with smirks on their faces.

"Oh don't stop on our account," Sakura says her smirk widening.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and I bury my face in his neck to hide the blush forming on my face. The fact I completely forgot everyone was there is kinda embarrassing. I hear Sasuke chuckle and I look up and glare at him.

Sasuke grabs my chin and pulls my face closer. "You glaring at me only makes me want you more. I hope you realize that."

I look down using my hair to hide my blush. Sasuke laughs and kisses me gently. Unlike the the last kiss which was full of desire this one is more sweet and calming. It feels like I'm floating. I can't get enough. After a minute we pull away with me grinning like an idiot.

"Aww aren't they just cute together. I want a relationship like that," Ino says. I look at her to see her staring off in the distance pouting.

"I think that's something most of us want," Sakura says joining Ino in her pouting. Ino just glances at her and looks away. Same with Sakura. I feel like I'm looking at another me and Sasuke.

I get off Sasuke's lap and walk towards Ino, grab her wrist and take off running.

"What the hell are we doing Naruto! Slow down," Ino yells. I look at her and smile. When I feel like we are far enough away from everyone I let go of Ino and sit on a bench. I tap the spot next to me and she comes over to sit down. We sit in silence for awhile.

"Naruto why are we all the way over here?"

I glance at her and smirk. "You like Sakura."

Ino rolls her eyes. "Of course I do. She's my best friend."

I shake my head and fully turn towards her. "Okay let me rephrase that. You are in love with Sakura."

If Ino were drinking something I'm pretty sure she would be choking right now. She stares at me with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. After she composes herself she looks me dead in the eye. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. I am not in love with her."

I narrow my eyes at her and cross my arms. "You and I know that is total bullshit Ino. We have know each other since we were in middle school. I can basically read you like an open book."

Ino looks down and sighs. "I know and you're right. So what? It's not like anything's going to happen. I mean for god's sake Naruto she's straight. No point in pursuing anything when I know I'm just gonna get my heart broken."

"I used to think the same thing for awhile. Up until Sasuke came out I decided just to bury my feelings for him. Truthfully it hurt more than anything. I mean even now I want to. I am completely terrified of losing him and I don't want to ruin anything. Anyways Ino you don't have to tell her but at least drop hints around her. She is smart and if I'm being honest I don't think she is as straight as you think she is," I said with a small smile on my face.

We both look towards everyone and see them staring. Seriously? Can they not carry on a conversation without us?

"Okay."

My head snaps towards Ino seeing her smile. "But you have to help me. Figure out if you're right about her and if you are and she isn't straight then I'll tell her. But you are so helping me win her over."

"We will sway her to join the dark side," I said with a huge grin on my face. Ino laughs and punches me in the shoulder. Kinda hurt if you ask me.

"Come on. Lets go back."

We start walking back over to our group. I go to take my place on Sasuke's lap and Ino sits in her spot next to Sakura.

"What was that about," Sasuke whispers in my ear.

I just shake my head. "I'll tell you later."  
_______________________________________________

After awhile we all decided it was time to go. Sasuke and I head back to my house and notice that my parents aren't there. We walk in and it is extremely quiet. Perfect.

"So are you going to tell me what you and Ino were talking about earlier?"

I walk towards the kitchen and start making food for us. "Not a whole lot. She is in love with Sakura. I kinda told her I would help her."

Sasuke chuckles. "I was wondering why she was beginning to act strange around her. But you do realize Sakura is straight right?"

I go in to the bottom cabinets grabbing a couple of pans so I can make some spaghetti. "I really don't think she is. The way she looked at Ino today was not how you look at a best friend. It's how you look at someone you love. I would know," I said looking towards Sasuke smirking. "I see you looking at me the same way."

Sasuke blushes and looks away from me. It's kinda cute.

I smile and continue to make dinner. We talked until it was done and we ate in silence. When we are done I take Sasuke's plate and put it in the sink to wash later with the rest of the dishes. We walk in the living room and lay down on the couch and cuddle. We turn the tv on and start flipping through channels. I guess after awhile I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Sasuke is carrying me to my room.

He lays me on the bed and pull my covers over me. He smiles realizing I woke up a little. He softly kisses me on the lips. "Get some sleep dobe. I'll see you tomorrow."

I just smile and nod before drifting back off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. I have been living out of my car for the last few weeks. I was finally able to get a decent pay check to put me in a hotel until I can get a new place. This chapter isn't as long as I would like but I still hope you like it.

Naruto's POV

Monday rolled around faster than I liked. My alarm made that annoying beeping sound telling me it's time to get up. Me not being a morning person though grabbed the damn clock and threw it across the room officially shutting the damn thing up. I begin to cuddle back up into my blankets and try to go back to sleep. It didn't last long as I heard the door slam open and the covers being forcibly ripped of me making the cold air rush completely over my body. I sit up to glare at the one who dared to disturb me only to find gorgeous black eyes burning holes in me.

"Dobe get your ass out of bed and get ready before I drag you there in nothing but your boxers. I refuse to be late on the first day because you don't want to go. I also refuse to face the wrath of your mother because I didn't come wake you and get you there," Sasuke said continuing to glare at me.

I sigh and get out of bed to get dressed too tired to fight with him. But I will get him back for waking me up the way he did. What happened to waking your loving, devoted boyfriend up with kisses and a possible blowjob? Okay so maybe I could wait a little on the blowjob but still this was not the way to wake someone up. Oh well I'll get my revenge one way or another and then run like a bat out of hell knowing I will have a death sentence on my head for a few weeks.

After I finished getting dressed I make my way downstairs with Sasuke following close behind me. I grab something from the kitchen before heading out the door and over to Sasuke's car. Before I could get in though I was turned around so fast I would have face planted in to concrete if Sasuke hadn't caught me and was pushed up against his car. I was about to ask him what the hell but never got the chance before I felt his lips against mine. It immediately made me melt with the way he put so much passion into it. He slowly pulled away and smirked before he walked to the driver's side and slipped into his car. I stood there completely surprised for a few minutes before I snapped out of it and got into the car.

The ride there was spent in a comfortable silence. From him smirking about that little sneak attack to me plotting that revenge I would so gladly deliver. Maybe I should get Kiba involved. He is never one to pass up on something like this especially if its one against Sasuke.

We finally arrive at school thankfully with enough time to see where our homeroom is and to retrieve our schedules. We both step out of the car and make our way towards the board where it shows where everyone is going. But the moment we stepped into the school I was shoved away from Sasuke by his highly obsessed fan girls who start crowding around him while glaring at me. I just sigh and get back on my feet. I make my way towards the board leaving Sasuke to take care of the rodents that are invading his space. As soon as I'm close enough I notice that we have the same homeroom but before I could get too excited I realize who we have. The man that we've known since we were in elementary school. The man who was always late for everything and gave the most outrageous excuses and is always reading those extremely inappropriate porn novels.

Kakashi Hatake.

"Fuck!" Why does it have to be him?! He is gonna mentally torture us the minute we walk into his room.

"Whats wrong Naruto?" I look to my right to see Sasuke looking concerned. Still looking at him I point to the board. He turns to look at it and the moment he reads it he instantly pales.

"Shit."

"Hello boys!"

We freeze and stiffly turn to look behind us. We see the devil in its most wicked form.

"H-Hi Ka-Kakashi-sensei." No don't show weakness. He feeds off it.

"Hm. It seems that you two are in my homeroom. Good. I could use some help in the morning," he says. He smiles at us and starts walking away. We just stare after him.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we run?"

Sasuke looks at me like he is actually considering it. Oh please say yes. "Even if we do he will find us. We can run all we want but we both know it won't last long."  
Oh Kami please tell me your joking. Do you really plan to make our last year miserable? We both look back towards the board seeing that it is not a joke.

We look back at each other knowing who exactly it was who arranged this. Simultaneously we say, "Itachi is so dead."


End file.
